Youkai High
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: A Demon High school! Two "Bad" boys in the school until two girls come and are totally different. They don't really get along. THEY BLOW UP A FIRE ROOM! This is ONE WEIRD HIGH SCHOOL! Read and Review!
1. New Girlz Come

Youkai High  
  
Chapter 1: New Girlz Come  
  
Hey all!!! This is not just my story but I would like to give half the stories credit to  
  
EMILY MY BEST FRIEND HELPED ME WRITE AND GET IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! NOT ALL THE CREDIT IS MINE!!!  
  
Ok well we decided to base this on our self as demons and we all go to school what would happen. Well I hope yall enjoy the chapter and story! Read + Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
"Hey babe waz up?" A high school boy with midnight blue hair and blue eyes leaned against a locker beside a girl with blonde hair with red streaks and sky blue eyes. He smiled showing his fangs and twitches his Inu-ears (there like small dog ears) and waved his tails.  
  
"Oh um..... nothing Kuramaroo how bout you??" The girl said nervously looking up at him as he smirked. He ran his claws down her face passed the flame tattoo beside her left eye. She "Ya know, I've always been into fire demons"  
  
She blushed as red as a cherry "W-Well I've always been into wolf demons" she stuttered  
  
Kuramaroo just smirked and looked over at his friend on the other side on the hall. He was a snake demon with black spiked hair and deep green eyes. "Hey Tora wasssssssss... up"  
  
Tora looked up into his green eyes with her dark blue ones, she had blonde hair with blue tips and blue braids around her head.  
  
"Oh! Umm.......Zuru H-Hi" she waved a little showing her newly painted blue claws  
  
"Hey whatsssss happening" he smiled a wicked smile and showed his fangs and fork-tongue  
  
"N-Nothing just about to go to class" Tora stuttered  
  
The two boys looked at each other and smirked.  
  
At the same time they asked, "So you wanna go out tonight? Maybe go to my house or something"  
  
"Of course Zuru!!" Tora yelled now in his "trance" and daydreamed  
  
"Cmon Kiry you know you want to" Kuramaroo said  
  
"Yeah, of course I will!!!" She screamed  
  
The boys started cracking up "SIKE!!!!"  
  
"You really think we would actually go out with you!" Kuramaroo said  
  
"Yeah we wouldn't go that low to go out with prostitutes like you two" Zuru added  
  
Tora and Kiry was just stared in shock as tears started to fall. They burst out crying but of course no one helped since it was Zuru and Kuramaroo, the #1 boys at Youkai high. All the girls loved them both even though they all knew they played everyone of them.  
  
While the boys were cracking up and making fun of the girls, two other girls popped their heads out of the classrooms. One of them had black long hair with green tips, light green eyes, Inu-ears, a tail and dragon wings. The other one had light brown hair with 7 black and red braids around the ponytail, she also had dark green eyes, small elf ears and a tail.  
  
"Ok that's it! I'm pissed!" the brown haired girl said and walked towards the boys with the black haired girl coming from the other side of the hall.  
  
They both grabbed the boys by the collar (the black haired one grabbed Kuramaroo and the brown haired girl grabbed Zuru) lifted them in the air and slammed them against the locker hard  
  
"That's enough!" They both said at the same time  
  
The boys looked down "And just Who the hell are you bitches?!?" Kuramaroo yelled  
  
"We're your fucking worst nightmare!" The black hairs girl yelled back  
  
"You know who WE are?" Zuru scolded  
  
"A bunch of bastards that thought you could play our friends!" The brown haired girl yelled.  
  
"Flame let Zuru go!" Tora yelled  
  
"You to Sakura!" Kiry added  
  
They both ignored the other girls and glared at the boys. Their ears twitched at the same time and they looked down the right side of the hall.  
  
They both growled then they dropped the boys and started to drag Kiry and Tora away just as Marshall-sensei (a.k.a. Mrs. Marshall) walked down the hall.  
  
"Flame let go!! Let me back to Zuru!!" Tora struggled to get away  
  
"Cmon Sakura!! Let me go KURAMAROO WAS GONNA ASK ME OUT!"  
  
Flame and Sakura fell over (anime fall actually). They looked at each other "They need to get the hint" Flame said as the bell rang. They stood up and dragged Kiry and Tora to their class and went to the office for their schedule.  
  
"Hn... . . . . Sakura and Flame, I've heard guys talking to about them, there new here" Zuru said while he got off the ground growling  
  
"Well they just need to learn not to mess with us, they'll see" Kuramaroo smirked  
  
"Right" Zuru nodded and they walked to class.  
  
~*~  
  
The principal's assistant handed the two girls their schedules and they walked out of the office. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway.  
  
"Man, our old school was never this big" Sakura said looking up and down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm still not sure about the people in this school" Flame scolded  
  
"Lets learn to get use to it, remember neither your mom nor mine will let us leave" Sakura just shrugged  
  
"Alright so what's your schedule say?? What are all your classes?" Flame got off the subject  
  
"Let's see......." She looked at her schedule "1st period is Telepathy and Telekinesis class with Marshall-sensei then Fire class for the element class with Ashi-sensei"  
  
Flame interrupted "Awwwww...... man I got Wind as my element class, man the one difference about us dude, I'm a wind demon"  
  
"And I'm half Dog Demon and half Dragon" Sakura added "we can survive one class different I guess"  
  
"I got Spells and Potions since it's my master class, what you get?" Flame asked  
  
"Healing"  
  
"Another class, this is crazy" Flame said  
  
"Cmon we can handle it just two classes that's all"  
  
"Yeah I know, so you got Study Hall 4th block??" Flame asked  
  
"Yeah awesome we have another class together" Sakura stated "What the rest of your schedule?"  
  
"Sword fighting/Karate 5th, Meditation 6th, Control of Energy 7th, and Demon History 8th, how bout u?" Flame answered  
  
"Same! Cool we only have to survive two classes with out each other, we'll live"  
  
"Yeah as long as we don't have those boys in our class we're fine" Flame and Sakura finally got to a class with the name "Telepathy and Telekinesis" on the door.  
  
"Here we go, the first class in our new school" Sakura laughed as she opened the door  
  
"Oh joy I can barley contain the excitement" Flame said sarcastically as they walked in. They both handed Marshall-sensei a pass and there schedule.  
  
"Class looks like we have two new students, Sakura Youhi and Ma----" Marshall-sensei was stopped when she got interrupted by Flame  
  
"Flame, The name is JUST Flame"  
  
"Alright. . . . And Flame Uraki" Marshall-sensei corrected herself  
  
Both Sakura and Flame bowed "Nice to meet you all" They said at the same time.  
  
"Nice to meet you" The class echoed but in that they heard growls  
  
Flame and Sakura looked up and saw in the second to last row two boys they didn't want to. There sitting was Zuru and Kuramaroo glaring at them because of there previous "talk". The two girls glared right back as the teacher told them to sit in the back row. The two girls walked down the row. They heard some guys whistle and make comments while the girls just ignored them. Zuru put his foot his foot out trying to trip Flame while Kuramaroo did the same to Sakura. The two girls saw this and glared kicking there ankles hard out of the way.  
  
"OWW!" Zuru and Kuramaroo yelled as the class gasped even Marshall-sensei. The two girls smirked and walked to there seat as everyone stared. Flame sensed them all staring and started getting mad. She shot up a cold glare that made them all look forward again.  
  
"Damn why are they in OUR class" Zuru whispered to Kuramaroo right in front of the teachers face. "I know its madness" Kuramaroo whispered back as the teacher just went on her lesson not caring the boys talked.  
  
Flame wasn't paying attention she just balanced a pencil on her finger and leaned her chin on her hand watching it. Sakura leaned over and whispered "Flame pay attention"  
  
"Girls! Stop talking! Now I'm trying to teach now pay attention!" Marshall- sensei yelled to the girls. Flame glared and mumbled, "Damn you let the boys talk, stupid sensei"  
  
Sakura stood up and bowed "Sorry Marshall-sensei" then sat back down. After about half way through class Marshall-sensei said  
  
"Alright class now everyone has been given an apple on there desk now try and now lift it with Telekinesis" Marshall-sensei said to the class after handing out the apples  
  
All the students rolled there eyes and lifted the apple with ease. Zuru looked behind him to see Flame making her apple twirl in circles with a bored expression on her face. He smirked and looks forward again. Kuramaroo looked back at Sakura who was making her apple go to side to side with the same expression as Flame then looked forward. He looks at Zuru and smirked and Zuru nodded. Their eyes slightly glowed and both the girls' apples exposed in their face.  
  
Both girls screamed while everyone in the class including Kuramaroo and Zuru started cracking up. The girls wiped their eyes to see and were shocked.  
  
"My clothes!" Sakura yelled while Flame growled loudly. The guys looked up at them and smirked  
  
Flame and Sakura got pissed "Why you little!!" They were both about punch the guy's lights out when the teacher stopped them "Girls! Go to the bathroom and clean up! Now!"  
  
"Yes ma'am" they said and walked to the bathroom.  
  
When they finally got done getting the apple off there faces, Sakura started trying to get it out of her outfit while Flame took her hair down so she could get it out of her hair.  
  
"Oh this means war" Sakura said finally getting the stain out of her shirt  
  
"They are so dead, There's gonna be payback" Flame said redoing her braids and putting them back in a ponytail with her hair.  
  
"Cmon Flame two wrongs don't make it right" Sakura started walking back to class  
  
Flame followed "Yeah but it makes it even" she smirked  
  
"Don't wait we'll get them at the right time" Sakura said  
  
"I suppose that means you have a plan?" Flame raised her eyebrow  
  
"Oh yeah just not the right time yet" Sakura smirked  
  
"Alright" Flame and Sakura walked back into the class to see all of them talking and chatting and there was no teacher in sight. They both looked around to see Zuru and Kuramaroo talking to Tora and Kiry again.  
  
Flame was about to walk over but Sakura held her back "Let them learn from their mistakes they'll learn about those jokes"  
  
"So your gonna let our friends get hurt?" Flame asked glaring at them  
  
"No we are gonna follow them on there so called date, they asked them out for real this time, I heard it trust me on this" Sakura said looking away from them and walked back over to her desk and started drawing in a notebook.  
  
"So we'll pick yall up at 8 alright?" Zuru said smirking after seeing the looks on Flames and Sakuras face. The girls nodded and Kuramaroo and Zuru walked off.  
  
"So what are we gonna do after we ditch them downtown" Zuru asked  
  
"Laugh then go around town with there money that they'll "Lend" us" Kuramaroo smirked  
  
Flame sat up fast "Oh no I didn't just . . . "Sakura pulled her back down into her seat.  
  
"Don't worry we'll follow them and help the girls and beat up the guys tonight, don't worry you'll get payback"  
  
"I can't stand this shit dude you know there only "going out" with Tora and Kiry to make us mad" Flame sat down just as the bell rang. All the students rushed out carrying their things. Flame and Sakura went to there lockers, which were beside each other. Zuru and Kuramaroo came over and shut their lockers while they leaned their hand on the door. Flame glared at Zuru while Sakura glared at Kuramaroo.  
  
"So yall know yall like us how bout you come to our house? We'll be free at 8:30 after a certain task we need to do" Zuru said confident  
  
"And what is that fucking each other??" Flame laughed  
  
"Cmon baby we can have fun, besides we don't like having enemies so we'll show you we aren't as bad as we seem" Kuramaroo told them  
  
"Too bad your having enemies and if you call me baby I'll slap you into next Tuesday" Sakura said pushing passed Kuramaroo. Kuramaroo grabbed her wrist making her drop her books. Flame was about to step in and kill Kuramaroo but Zuru grabbed her waist. Flame growled loudly  
  
"If you wanna live to I suggest you let go!" Flame scolded  
  
Zuru just stuck his tongue out at her and it was about to touch her face and she made him fly back with wind.  
  
"I said fuck off you bastard!" A tornado appears beside Flame  
  
While Flame was busy yelling at Zuru, Sakura had slapped Kuramaroo so loud it echoed through the hall. Kuramaroo just stood there in shock, no one has ever slapped him and definitely not a girl  
  
"Looky here Kangaroo! I'm not gonna be your girl and never will now fuck off!" She threw fire ball at him and walked off  
  
Flame calmed down and walked in the opposite direction to the element class.  
  
Zuru smirked "looks like I'm having wind class with her  
  
Kuramaroo just had an evil grin "and I have fire class with her, this will be interesting" Kuramaroo walked to fire class after Sakura as Zuru went to wind class after Flame.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!  
  
Damn that took a long time to type! *sigh* ya know something that's ironic  
  
The character based on me is named Flame when she's a WIND demon. Pretty weird ne?? OH well hope yall like again!  
  
EMILY (ChichiriNoDa is her penname, I think ^^) DESERVES HALF CREDIT!!! THANKZ CHICK! And Thank the Chad! The dude! The Lad! Lindsey, Alicia and Mary to agreeing to be in this crazy story!! WOOT! Ok well  
  
Bye-Bye For now  
  
~Kenzie & Emily~ 


	2. Principal's Office

Chapter 2: Principal's Office  
  
Hiya again! I know its been a bit long since I've updated but I've been trying to update the rest of my stories before this one and I haven't! But I'm updating this one! So Here we go

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flame stomped to class mumbling things to her self. She looked down at her schedule that had gotten wrinkled since the little incident in the hallway. She tried to flatten it out on her book and read it. It read "Wind class, room H 2 Kasha-sensei (a.k.a. Mrs. Pulley)

"Kasha-sensei, heard she was nice hm. . . . . ". Flame shrugged and tried not to remember what had happened in the hall wall. She finally found H 2 and walked inside with no teacher. She rolled her eyes

"Teachers gotta try and be in the classrooms more often isn't that there job" She started walking in when someone bumped into her causing her to drop her books. She spun around to face the person

"Hey watch. . . . . "She growled when she saw who it was. "Well, well, well looks like we have class together" Zuru stood there smirking "Is that suppose to be a good thing?? Cause its not" She said as Zuru stepped closer

"Cmon Flame you know you want me just like every girl in this school" He put his hand on her waist but she slapped it away.

"I'm telling you for the last time, you touch me again I'll bust your big ego head through that wall!" She warned

"Oh touchy touchy, but I see your just playing hard to get I'll live with it for now" He just walked calmly to his seat while stepping on all of Flames books. She rolled her eyes "When I'll play hard to get for that guy is when pigs fly" Flame kneeled down and grabbed most of her books.

She was about to grab the last one when another hand picked it up. She looked up and saw a boy with orange hair, blue eyes, and elf ears. She stood up as he handed it to her "Here" He said as he handed it to her

"Thankz . . . . "She took it and smiled at him. He was about an inch taller than her. He smiled back "No problem, I saw what happened that boys not very nice I don't really like him"

"That's surprising cause it seems like everyone does like him, girls love him guys wanna be him, teachers think he's perfect" Flame said starting to walk to one of the back seat. She set her books down and saw he was sitting in the seat beside her. They started talking a bit. Zuru watched and growled as Flame smirked at him.

"Sorry I'm late class, Teacher meeting lasted longer than expected" Kasha- sensei ran in slamming her books on her desk getting the class" attention. Flame walked up and gave the teacher a note saying she was new and Kasha- sensei introduced her to the class. Kasha-sensei just kept teacher as Flame walked back to her seat and sat already starting to fall asleep.

!!!!!!Fire Class!!!!!!

Sakura had finally made it to the room and was wondering how it would be like. She walked in and the teacher was standing there writing something at her desk. "Well hi! Welcome to our fire class! Where you each have your own trick of fire!" The teacher stood up and danced around a bit.  
  
"Ehh. . . . . "Was all that Sakura could say before the teacher turned around and started looking in notebooks full of notes. "Man it's hot in here there must be some learning in the atmosphere" Ashi-sensei sung to herself  
  
"Where do I sit?" Sakura ask suddenly  
  
"Anywhere ya want" Kiry said coming up behind her  
  
Sakura jumped a little but turned around and smiled when she saw Kiry. They both took a seat at the same table and started chatting away. Kiry was still bragging about getting a date with Kuramaroo.  
  
"Why do you like Kangaroo?? He's such a jerk" Sakura said rolling her eyes at Kiry  
  
"He is not! He's so perfect, hot, nice, hot, caring, and did I mention HOT! No wonder he can handle fire because he's so damn hot!"  
  
"Wait, don't tell me he's in THIS fire class" Sakura snapped  
  
"Well . . . . . umm. . . . . Yeah "Kiry said nervously  
  
"Damnit . . . . . . "Sakura cursed under her breathe as she sat down at the table. Right as the bell rang Kuramaroo strolled right into the class and beside Kiry into his seat.  
  
"He's sitting at our table??" Sakura asked in a cold tone  
  
Kuramaroo smirked and Kiry just nodded.  
  
"What's wrong little Sakura?? Can't stand a better student in this class"  
  
"Why You Little!"  
  
"Class today we will have a senior watch our class to see how much we learn! But remember It's hot in herre so there's learning in the atmosphere" Ashi-sensei sung as a tall guy walked into the classroom. He looked mostly like a kitsune (fox demon).He had fox ears, (look like Inu ears) fangs, claws orange hair with yellow tips, a fluffy tail with yellow tip on it (like a fox has a white tip on there tail)and bluish-green eyes. He wasn't dressed in anything fancy just regular school clothes. (No this school doesn't NOT have uniforms shudders at the thought of having to wear a skirt)  
  
"Hello" was all he said before he sat down and started writing something in a note pad  
  
"Hello" The class rang out. Ashi-sensei went on teaching writing a few notes on the board about how to form the perfect flame as an attack. Sakura and Kiry were writing the notes down while Kuramaroo was tapping on the table.  
  
"Will you stop tapping?!?" Sakura asked annoyed  
  
"Why?" He said  
  
"Cause it's annoying"  
  
"So what??"  
  
Sakura growled "Bastard"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Fagot"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"Well, Well, Well since you three seem to know each other so well then why don't all of you show us how to shoot and block a fire attack??" Ashi- sensei cut in  
  
"Yes ma'am" the both of them said at the same time and stood up, Sakura and Kuramaroo glaring at each other.  
  
"Sakura teach us how to shoot and Kuramaroo you block the attack" The teacher explained  
  
Kuramaroo smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes. He got ready for blocking the attack as a flame appeared in Sakura's hand.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" Ashi-sensei yelled  
  
Sakura looked over at Kiry who was smirking and ready to help. "Let's teach him to dance" Sakura and Kiry started shooting fire at Kuramaroo jump.  
  
"Cmon Kangaroo dance better" she started shooting fire at him faster. He growled and shot one at Sakura.  
  
"AHH!" She tried block but it hit her in the shoulder. Kuramaroo smirked as half of Sakura's shirt started to dissolve because of the heat of the fire that hit her.  
  
"You hit me there on purpose!" She growled  
  
"Yeah so??" He said putting his hand into his pockets.  
  
"Kuramaroo do you wanna have kids some day" She said  
  
"Yeah is that an invitation?" He raised his eyebrow  
  
"No but here's a tip. If you want kid I suggest you piss your pants pretty damn fast" Sakura lit Kuramaroo pants on fire while smirking.  
  
He started jumping around just like a kangaroo as the class cracked up.  
  
"I got water!" The teacher came in and pored water on Kuramaroo. He stopped jumping but now he was pissed.  
  
"You bitch!" He started throwing fire everywhere mostly at her.  
  
"Hey!" She shot fire right back at him. "Grrrr. . . . . . . Bastard"  
  
The whole room was lit by fire until. . . . . . . . . .  
  
BANG!!! The wall and part of the roof exploded into millions of tiny pieces. Everyone was in shock even Kuramaroo and Sakura. Sakura gulped as Kuramaroo just whistled.  
  
"Damn that the biggest prank I ever pulled" Kuramaroo said  
  
!!!!!Back In Wind Class!!!!!!   
  
They were practicing making tornados last as long as they could make them. Zuru and Flame were still in contest while the others watched. Flame's ears twitch for a second and she sensed an explosion.  
  
She smirked "Someone made Sakura mad" She went on with the contest with Zuru.  
  
!!!!!!Back To Fire Class!!!!!!   
  
Ashi-sensei was furious. The tall man stood up "I've seen enough" he said and walked out. Ashi-sensei glared at Kuramaroo and Sakura.  
  
"You two!! Got to the principal's office!! NOW!!!" She yelled and Sakura and Kuramaroo walked off. Kuramaroo walked calmly to the principal's office with his hand in his pockets while Sakura was very nervous walking as straight as a stick. Kuramaroo noticed and laughed  
  
"Scared of the principal I see" He smirked  
  
"No! It's just I got in trouble on my first day! And I've never blown up a room before!" She yelled. They went inside and the principal's assistant told them to wait outside and he'll be ready for you in a moment.  
  
They both sat on a bench outside the principal's office. Kuramaroo leaned against the back of it with his forearms on the top of it relaxing and calm. Sakura on the other hand was fiddling with her thumbs while looking down at the ground.  
  
"Heh . . . . . . Bet your mom and dad will be mad their darling little princess that is a perfect little angel got in trouble with the principal" He smirked  
  
Sakura didn't look up or say anything. Kuramaroo raised his eyebrow at her he would of thought she would of said something back.  
  
"Dang, when a guy tries to bring up a good conversation you gotta get quiet" Kuramaroo said while rolling his eyes. There was a small silence for about 2 minutes when Sakura finally said something.  
  
"I don't have true parents," Sakura said not looking up "I live with Flame and her mom, my parents died a while back."  
  
"You and me both" Kuramaroo said "Parents died now I gotta live with my annoying brother who never listens to me"  
  
Sakura laughed "I can't imagine you trying to take care of someone"  
  
"Hey he's family I have to if he wasn't then he would be living somewhere else I can tell you that" Kuramaroo grinned  
  
'Maybe he's not totally bad' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Is that why you and Flame are such close friends, because your living with her?" He asked  
  
"Yeah pretty much, She can get annoying at times she always wants to train its part of her "code" to train everyday no matter what I swear she's impossible to argue with but she's nice besides that" Sakura rolled her eyes when she thought of Flame. Kuramaroo smirked then there was an awkward silence again.  
  
"So why did you and Flame get transferred here to this school??" He finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
Sakura smirked "We put two boys in the hospital for cheating on two of our friends"  
  
"Ehh . . . . . . . Man how are the two boys?? Are they ok?" Kuramaroo asked  
  
"I'll tell you when they wake up" She looked up and smirked again. Kuramaroo just faked a smile and inched away from Sakura a little. She laughed at this "Don't worry I won't hurt you. . . . . . badly yet"  
  
"Right" he inched away until he fell off the bench. When he got up Sakura was cracking up. Just then the principal's assistant came out saying that the principal would see them.  
  
(((((About 2 hour and 30 minutes later))))  
  
Kuramaroo and Sakura were getting yelled at the whole time. About how important it was to be careful with fire and how they shouldn't make their powers go to waste but neither of them listened to a word. Now they had to clean AND fix the fire room. They both walked out when he was done yelling at them and walked towards there lockers.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch "Wow only 5 minutes before the bell rings to let out 4th period, that means I missed Healing class"  
  
"Healing class?? My friend Zuru has that class but I have Spells and Potions class instead" Kuramaroo cut in  
  
"Oh I think Flame has that, She masters in it and she's awesome with a sword and daggers/knifes and stuff but I'm a master in healing, sword skills, archery and I can handle chains and even sticks as weapons" She smiled at her skills  
  
"Lets see umm. . . . . . me I'm a master of Potions and spells, sword skills, transformation and archery as well and my bud Zuru is a master of Healing, sword skills, communication and control of animals and Daggers and stuff" He added as he got to his locker and started opening it.  
  
"Well I guess bye my lockers down the hall a ways bye" Sakura ran down trying to get to her locker before the bell rang.  
  
"Bye" He puts some books away and got his gym clothes and kendo stick out. Then headed towards the sword masters class. Sakura ran until she got to her locker. When she got there a guy was leaning on it with his hands in his pocket. When she got closer she noticed it was the senior that was watching her fire class  
  
"Oh hello, nice seeing you again" He smiled at her  
  
"Umm. . . . . . . hi??" Sakura said with a 'Who are u' look.  
  
"Oh excuse my manners" he pushed off her locker and bowed "My name is Chadoko Hume"  
  
"I'm Sakura" She bowed back slightly.  
  
"I saw you in fire class against Kuramaroo, I would like you to join a training group after school, you have got great skills for how young as you are"  
  
"What do ya mean young?" She slightly glared  
  
"No I didn't mean it as an insult more of a complement" He chuckled "If you join you could meet lots of new people and get to know some, also you would train and develop your skills faster than regular training" Chadoko smiled at her and she slightly blushed at his smile  
  
"Sure I'll think about it thankz" She said as the bell rang for classes to be let out  
  
"Well I have to go, nice meeting you" He kisses her hand and walks off.  
  
"Ehh. . . . . . . "She rubbed her hand on her pants as Flame walked up.  
  
"Dude! Where have you been? You missed two periods! Just got out of study hall, cmon we got sword fighting class!" she opened her locker and got her kendo stick out with her gym clothes. Sakura nodded and got the same things out of her locker and they walked to the gym.  
  
"What happened? Heard you blew up the fire classroom" Flame laughed "Nice move"  
  
"Yeah Kuramaroo was in my class and made me mad" She smirked  
  
"Dang you had to go WITH him to the principal's office and back must suck" Flame rolled her eyes  
  
"Actually it wasn't that bad" She smiled  
  
"WHAT!?!!" Flame almost fell over "How could it not be bad?? ITS KURAMAROO" She yelled making everyone in the hall look at her.  
  
"We talked a little he's not always bad oh and could you please do me a favor?" Sakura gave her an innocent look  
  
Flame raised her eyebrow "Depends, what is it?"  
  
"Help me and Kuramaroo clean and fix the fire room we kinda blew up, Please!!!" She gave Flame puppy dog eyes  
  
"Urg . . . . . . . fine I'll help, what are best friends for" Flame said letting out a sigh. They walked into gym to see Tora talking to a girl they haven't see before. She had two French braids that went down her back, they were dark green and light green mixed with dark green bangs. She had light green eyes and a small vine going up her arm. Flame and Sakura looked at each other then back. They walked up as Tora waved to them to come.  
  
"Hey Tora" Sakura greeted  
  
"HEY!!" Flame waved back "Who's your friend"  
  
"Oh this is Linden! She's a exchange student from. . . . "  
  
"Afghanistan" Linden cut in (She wanted to be from there so what the hect why not)  
  
"Yeah, Linden this is Sakura and Flame" She pointed to each of the girls as she said there name.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey what's up Linden!"  
  
"What is up?? Isn't the sky up?" Linden looked up. Tora and Flame started cracking up while Sakura let out a small laugh and Linden just stood there confused.  
  
Zuru on the other room saw the girls cracking and raised his eyebrow "What are they so happy about?" He threw his sword on his shoulder (if you haven't figured out there swords are bamboo swords not real ones so if I say sword in this class I mean bamboo ones unless I say other wise! So HA!!)  
  
Kuramaroo shrugged "Beats me"  
  
"Dude I still can't believe you actually liked talking to that Sakura bitch over there" Zuru said with a grunt.  
  
"Nah she's not a bitch all the time man" Kuramaroo leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and his stuff laying on the ground beside him.  
  
"But most of the time she is! And so is that Flame bitch, I can't stand them" Zuru growled  
  
"Off that subject, could you help me out with something?" Kuramaroo crossed his arms over his chest  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Sakura's punishment was we had to clean and fix the fire room, would ya help us?"  
  
Zuru shrugged "Why not I guess, But I got something to tell you, I have a way to get Flame and Sakura bad!"  
  
"What?" Kuramaroo raised his eyebrow while Zuru smirked and told him a few things about the plan. Kuramaroo didn't say a thing just stood as the teacher Burakku-sensei (a.k.a. Mrs. Black) walked in and blew her whistle.  
  
"Alright everyone go ion the locker rooms and get changed into your gym clothes!" She yelled  
  
The girls ran into the girl's locker room and the boys ran into the boy's locker room. The boys got dressed in two minutes and they were all out while the girls were in there forever.  
  
"GOD GIRLS CMON!!!" All the boys were growling. Flame and Sakura were out as soon as the boys and were chatting as boys walked over and started so called "flirting" with them.  
  
Kuramaroo just glared at the corner of his eye. More girls came out and boys moved to them. Flame and Sakura started practicing and warming up in there own way.  
  
"You know if I used this as a softball bat you think I could hit it out of the park?" Flame laughed and swung her sword like a bat. Sakura laughed "I doubt it with your swing you'll either miss it or break the sword"  
  
"Hey! I'm a great softball player dude you know it!" She stuck her tongue out at Sakura.  
  
"Aww just warm up" Sakura swung her sword to the left then right then down and stopped it one inch before it hit the ground. Tora and Linden walked up to them and started trying to copy Sakura's moves. Linden did with ease but Tora fell down.  
  
"Linden got skills," Flame said watching her copy Sakura.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU KIDS! STARTING POSTION!! NOW!" The teacher yelled and all the students got in 8 lines and did the same moves as the teacher called them out.  
  
"CMON! MOVE IT YOU WEAKLINGS! LEFT SWING RIGHT SWING!!" She yelled and it echoed through the gym walls. The kids all did what they were told not willing to make the meanest teacher in the school mad, especially since she had a real sword at her side and she's not afraid t cut your sword in half.  
  
"ALRIGHT BOYS LEFT SWING!! RIGHT SWING!! STRIAGHT!! CMON THE GIRLS ARE DOING BETTER THAN YOU!!!"  
  
All the boys growled as the girls smirked. Linden was doing good with her style following Sakura with moves and Flame with speed.  
  
"Nice Linden, your awesome at this!" Flame said  
  
"Yeah" Sakura added  
  
Tora was doing just as well. They all started joking around a bit and Tora fell and landed on her butt and they all started cracking up.  
  
"GIRLS!! NO TALKING OR LAUGHING!! GET UP!!!!" She yelled and Tora got up fast as the girls tried to stop laughing. After an hour of commands they got to end class and dress back into regular clothes. They all came out and ran to there next class. (Ok I'm lazy and I'm gonna do a time speed!)  
  
(((((AFTER SCHOOL))))))   
  
Sakura and Flame were walking down the hall. They had to stop by there lockers to get their book-bags. They were chatting away. Flame opened her locker and screamed! Sakura did the same thing as she got hit with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and pie batter. Flame flew in the air as snakes came out of her locker. She was in complete fear.  
  
"SNAKES!!!! OMFG!! I HATE THEM!!!" Flame screamed  
  
"OMG!! I'M COVERED IN DESSERTS!!" Sakura screamed and was pissed. She grabbed her book bag and shook the whipped cream off it. Flame was shaking as she tried to take her book bag out of her locker because it was covered in snakes.  
  
"Move you s-s-stupid snakes" She used TK (Telekinesis) to move the snakes and grab her book bag fast.  
  
"GROSS! OMG!! I HATE SNAKES!!" Flame said trying to calm down.  
  
"I am now off dessert forever!" Sakura growled as they walked outside everyone laughed to see Sakura covered in whipped cream and chocolate.  
  
Flame growled "I have a certain feeling the jokes aren't done! I KNOW ZURU IS BEHIND THIS!! And Probably Kuramaroo to! He's nice?? WTF are you thinking!" Flame stomped home. Sakura followed not caring if people laughed like she really cared she was pissed.  
  
"They want war! They got it! I'm through of playing easy on them! They'll end up just like the others! In the hospital!" Flame yelled  
  
"No Flame we'll play there game don't worry, time for my plan to work!" Sakura said  
  
"Good! There better get what they deserve!" Flame yelled as two hands grabbed her and through her in the ally way.  
  
"Flame?" Sakura looked around and she got thrown into the ally to.  
  
Flame rubbed her head "What the hell?" Eight guy demons surrounded them.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes "What the?? What do you want?"  
  
They surrounded both of them and started beating them up. They tried to fight back but they were out numbered 4 to 1. Flame tried throwing daggers at them and Sakura tried a brick whip but they were both shot down. Flame was knocked out and fell to the ground.  
  
Sakura eyes barley opened as a dark figure went in front of her and fought off the guys. She blacked out after hearing her name being yelled at.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK I'm gonna stop it right there! HAHA!! CLIFFHANGER! I HATE THEM YOU HATE THEM I KNOW BUT HEY!!! I'M GONNA STOP!!! Emily's been bugging me anyway!  
  
REMEMBER!! Emily deserves half the credit she helped I just typed and she had dreams about this stuff! Crazy I know but hey it works! Ok 3rd Chappy coming soon!  
  
Bye-Bye For Now  
  
Kenzie and Emily


	3. Clean Up Mess

Chapter 3: Clean up Mess  
  
Ok bored and my friend has me on hold so I'm using this great chance to type this chapter! WEEE!!! Emily and me haven't talked about this one but hey I'll just run it by her later. Since school gets out Wednesday!! YAY!!! I will be kinda busy with summer things but hey it all good! ANYWAYZ!! I know this title makes no sense but work with me people!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura eyes jolted open as she sprung up from her bed. A sharp pain came over her stomach. She gasped in pain while she held her stomach. She started healing herself as Flame walked in.  
  
"Bout time ya woke up" She smirked. She had bandages all the way down her left arm and a bandage on her right cheek with bruises on her other arm and legs.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked noticing that she had a bandage on her right leg and on the side of her head.  
  
"We got jumped by a bunch of no good demons" She said walking over to her giving here a bottle of purple liquid.  
  
Sakura gave her a puzzled look "Pain relief" was all Flame said  
  
"Here Flame let me heal you" She offered  
  
"Nah heal yourself, these are only scratches, besides you know I'm to stubborn to let anyone heal me I won't even drink my own healing potion" She walked out  
  
"All right . . . . . . . "Sakura drank the potion and weakly stood up. 'How did I get back in my room? I thought Flame was knocked out, there's no way she could of taken all eight of those guys anyways then how?' She opened her door onto the balcony and looked around some. Flame's room lead to the balcony as well. She remembered if she had a bad dream she would run out onto the balcony into her room and she would protect her like a big sister. Flame would always keep her door unlocked so if she needed to talk they could talk anytime.  
  
She laughed at the irony that Flame felt like an older sister to her when really she was the older one by about two months. She walked to the edge of the balcony and sat on the wide cement railing they had surrounding it. She looked down to see Flame practicing her sword and dagger techniques even though she had a hurt arm.  
  
"She's so stubborn" Sakura noticed a familiar scent from the balcony. She didn't know where but she had smelt it before. She saw dog prints on the other side of the balcony.  
  
"What the?" She kneeled by them and studied them "A dog??? Did a dog bring me back?"  
  
"Talking to yourself again Sakura" Flame stood on the railing leaning against her sword.  
  
Sakura jumped and got up "Yeah I guess I was just thinking out-loud"  
  
"Sure you were" Flame smirked  
  
"Next topic, what day is it?" Sakura asked knowing she probably slept a while  
  
"Saturday why?"  
  
"SATURDAY?!?! Oh shit! I forgot about my "punishment" I have to rebuild the fire room" Sakura ran into her room, got undressed took a shower and got into new clothes in about 10 seconds.  
  
"Wow. . . . . ." Flame raised her eyebrow "Why do you wanna go so bad?"  
  
"I feel like I gotta take responsibility for what I did"  
  
Flame smirked "Right. . . . . . . . All right, cmon lets go" Flame jumped off the balcony and to the ground.  
  
"Aren't you gonna get ready?" She jumped down to and started walking.  
  
Flame rolled her eyes and a tornado appeared around her. When it cleared she was dressed into a new outfit. "Happy?"  
  
Sakura nodded as Flame mumbled. They walked to the school as Flame was trying to braid her hair but having trouble thanks to her bad arm.  
  
Sakura laughed "I'll help you when we get there"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
In about 20 minutes they got there to see Kuramaroo and Zuru talking while waiting. Flame growled loudly as Sakura grabbed her arm telling her to calm down. Flame glared at both of them with a cold ice glare. Zuru looked up and glared back at Flame.  
  
"Why the hell is SHE here, I thought it was only one of them not BOTH" Zuru asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Kuramaroo shrugged "Beats me"  
  
Sakura walked up with Flame behind her "Surprised you actually showed up Kangaroo" Sakura smirked  
  
"What and like it's not surprising you showed" Kurama smirked right back (Ok just to tell ya, Sakura healed herself so she doesn't have the bandages anymore so that's why he hasn't asked about it)  
  
"Hey what's with the other bitch I thought one was enough" Zuru leaned against the side of the school  
  
"Then why are you here" Flame asked  
  
Zuru opened his mouth to protest, "Let's just get this over with" Kuramaroo interrupted him.  
  
"Seriously" Sakura agreed  
  
"Sure whatever" Flame walked from behind Sakura looking away and crossing her arms. Both Kuramaroo and Zuru noticed the bandages on her cheek and arm. They looked at each other then back not saying a thing. They all walked into the use to be fire room and started cleaning out the broken wood.  
  
Flame and Zuru both used their wind powers to both it out while Kuramaroo and Sakura used TK (telekinesis) to. Sakura was struggling a little because she hadn't fully mastered her TK yet so she kept dropping a few boards and having to pick them up again.  
  
After the group was done they rebuilt the room where it actually looked like a room. They got the paint and started painting it. Flame was on the ladder painting the ceiling while Zuru and Kuramaroo were beside it. Sakura was beside Kuramaroo painting with TK. She kept dropping the paintbrush but would pick up just like the boards. She hated not being able to use her TK that well.  
  
"Need any help?" Kuramaroo asked seeing she struggled a little bit.  
  
"No, I'm not weak I can do it" Sakura snapped at him  
  
"I didn't say you were"  
  
"Hey Sakura! Can you hand me that black paint over there" Flame asked  
  
"Sure" She wanted to practice TK still so she used TK to pick it up and float it to her. Right when it got to the ladder she struggled and drop the can of paint right onto Kuramaroo's head.  
  
"Oh no. . . . ." Sakura cursed under her breath.  
  
Flame started cracking up at the site of Kuramaroo half black cause of the paint. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice she had pushed the white paint right onto Zuru's head.  
  
Both boys growled as Flame laughed. Sakura couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Kuramaroo picked up a red paint can and through it up at Flame.  
  
"HEY!!!" Flame clothes got covered in paint as she growled  
  
Zuru smirked as he poured blue paint on Sakura. Flame jumped down from the ladder and started throwing green paint back at the boys. They fought back as well and through all kind of colors at the girls. Some of it missed and hit the wall while some hit the windows.  
  
After about an hour of paint war all of them were covered. They all looked like little rainbows with so many different colors on them.  
  
"And I thought I wouldn't get to get back at them for the snakes in my locker!" Flame said  
  
"Yeah" Sakura agreed  
  
Suddenly the principle walked in and looked around. The room had random colors spatter everywhere, on the windows, the door , the ceiling, everywhere.  
  
"Who's responsible for this?" The principle growled  
  
"All of us" They all said at the same time  
  
"Well I have one thing I have to say about this room" He yelled as they all gulped.  
  
"I LOVE IT!" The principle said with joy in his eyes. All of them fell over and just looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously as Flame just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it, but me and Flame gotta train now so we have to go, bye Mr. Principal" Sakura walked out shaking her head and dragged Flame behind her.  
  
"Yeah me and Zuru gotta train also see ya" Kuramaroo and Zuru ran outside in front of the girls.  
  
"Well since you guys have to train why don't you train with us?" Sakura said trying to be nice.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Flame jumped up "We can't train with them!?! They'll attack us!"  
  
"Flame be nice" Sakura told her  
  
"Yeah or they'll send their little ninja demons to attack us again" Flame mumbled where Zuru couldn't hear but Kuramaroo's wolf ears picked it up fine.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean?" He asked  
  
"You should know you're the one that sent them" Flame snapped back  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuru asked  
  
"You guys sent 8 demons to come and almost kill us! Who do you think did this to me!" Flame held up her bandaged arm and pointed to her right cheek.  
  
"Sakura is that true? You girls were attacked?" Kuramaroo asked  
  
"And yall think WE did it?" Zuru added  
  
Sakura nodded and Flame growled "You guys are bastards, and I'm not training with them" Flame jumped up and flew away  
  
"But we didn't! DAMN! We won't go that far!" Zuru yelled  
  
"I believe you" Sakura said "Yall wouldn't try and kill us? Would you?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Kuramaroo yelled "Zuru"  
  
"Man why do I have to go watch her she's a bitch she won't listen!" Zuru groaned. Kuramaroo just glared at him and Zuru was gone in a flash.  
  
"Well looks like we both lost our training partners" Sakura said trying to change the subject  
  
"Yeah I guess" Kuramaroo agreed "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine! I promise! I think I'm gonna go home" Sakura smiled  
  
"Without training?" Kuramaroo asked as Sakura nodded.  
  
"Thankz for actually showing up and fix the room, bye!" Sakura ran off. Kuramaroo thought to himself for a second then disappeared.  
  
Zuru was behind a tree watching Flame as she was training. She was taking off her bandage on her arm because it was covered in paint. Zuru silently gasped in as he saw what had happened. There was a huge cut down Flame's arm.  
  
Flame looked up and threw 5 daggers at Zuru "Come out! I know your there!"  
  
Zuru walked into the clearing and glared at her.  
  
"Oh it's only you" She sat back down and started bandaging her arm with a new bandage.  
  
"You see what you did! You sent those demons after use and they did this to me!" Flame yelled  
  
"I told you! I didn't send those demons! I don't kill people or do that to people! I don't go that far!" Zuru pointed to Flames arm.  
  
She looked away from him and stood up. He took a step forward but she took one step back.  
  
"I never thought I was so hated that someone wanted me killed" Flame growled "I don't feel like listening to your shit" She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Damn bitch" Zuru clenched his fist and flew away.  
  
Sakura ran through the forest dodging trees and animals in her way. She felt like she was being followed but she felt something familiar yet different. She stopped and looked around.  
  
"That scent. . . . . . it's the person that saved me I recognize that scent anywhere" She ran to the left into a clearing.  
  
There in the middle of the clearing with a dark midnight blue dog sitting there. He was staring at Sakura with frosty blue eyes.  
  
She walked over to the dog and patted its head. It returned the favor and licked her on the cheek.  
  
"Ehhh. . . . . . "Sakura wiped the slobber off her cheek "What is a pretty dog like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
The dog just tilted it's head to the side and perked its ears up then barked.  
  
"Awww. . . . . Its you're so cute!!" She hugged the dog "You're the one who saved me I know it! Your coming home with me to a nice home" She walked to her house and the dog followed.  
  
When she finally got home the dog laid on her bed while she sat at her desk. She was just writing in her journal until Flame walked in. She had taken a shower and was in a towel. The dog put his paw over his eyes.  
  
"What the hell is THAT!?!" Flame yelled  
  
"That's RooRoo" Sakura said calmly  
  
"Why do u have a dog! I hate dogs!!" Flame walked out and slammed the door. The dog just tilted his head in confusion.  
  
Sakura laughed at Flame's actions and closed her notebook. She sat beside RooRoo and pet his head. She noticed that she was still covered in paint "Man stupid Kuramaroo!"  
  
The dogs head perked up and he looked at her. She let out a sigh "He's so immature but he can be nice sometimes I guess, atleast he showed up to help, Flame hates him she swears that she's gonna kill him for turning the demons on us" The dog tilted his head.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go take a shower so you stay here and I'll be back in a little bit" She started to get undressed as RooRoo ran out of the room.  
  
"Huh? I guess he had to go outside" She shrugged and walked into the bathroom with a towel.  
  
RooRoo was on the balcony waiting for Sakura when Flame walked onto the balcony.  
  
She sat on the railing on the balcony ignoring the dog.  
  
"Stupid fagots! I can't believe I had to spend most of the day with the bastards! Zuru is such an asshole!" She was talking to herself  
  
RooRoo glared at her and yelled "Hey! I heard that!"  
  
Flame gasped "U just TALKED!!!! DOGS DON"T TALK!!!" Flame almost fell off the balcony.  
  
RooRoo went wide eyed then jumped off the balcony landing on his feet and running to the forest. Flame just thought to herself for a second "That's not a normal dog!" She flew off the balcony and chased the dog into the forest.  
  
"Come back here whatever u are!" She tackled the dog to the ground "Stop!"  
  
The dog started transforming into a human looking form  
  
"What the hell is going on!!!!" Flame just got off and looked totally confused. The boy walked out of the shadows "Alright you caught me I'm not a dog"  
  
Flame mouth dropped "OH MY GOD!!! YOUR....."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!! Well I know its not as long but leave me alone I'm at a writers block!!!  
  
I know this chapter was awful!! I dunno why but it seemed confusing! If its confusing to u PLEASE TELL ME!!! READ AND REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
!! Kenzie & Emily !! 


	4. BlackMail

Chapter 4: Blackmail 

Well I'm on a trip right now to Georgia and I'm board. I have my laptop and so I'm typing fanfictions while listening to music!! YAY!!! Ok well here comes a 5-hour trip! SO I'll probably have a long chapter. I hope it's longer than the last. Well I left you at a cliffhanger and I'll fix that RIGHT NOW!

------------------------------------

Flame ran through the forest and came to an opening to see the dog transform into a human form. Her eyes went into shock

"OMG!!! YOUR NOT A DOG YOUR!!!!" Flame was interrupted by a familiar voice, which she hated.

"I know shocking isn't it, it's me," He said while walking into the light

Flame runs up and punches him in the face "KURAMAROO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SAKURA!!!!!!"

Kuramaroo held his face where she hit him "Sorry. . . . .I wanted to see what she thought of me alright!!"

"Wait till Sakura hears about this!!"

"No don't!!! Don't tell her please!!" Kuramaroo said

Flame just looked at him with a confused look 'Why is he acting so different almost like a totally opposite Kuramaroo, what's he up to'

"Why do you want to be by her??" She asked sitting down.

He sits in front of her and calmly says, "I wondered what she thought of me alright . . . . . "

"Why are you suddenly being so nice and calm?? Why do you want to know that??" Flame asked him giving him a small glare

"I just . . . . Wanted to know will you PLEASE not tell her, once I find out I'll leave in a second I swear" Kuramaroo glared right back

Flame smirked "Your acting way to different but this deal might have so up sides . . . . . Alright I won't tell her if you promise me a few things"

"That's Blackmail!!!" He yelled

"And your point is??"

Kuramaroo let out a sigh of defeat "What do you want??"

"First tell your friend Zuru to back off, if you or him touch me or Sakura I'm telling Sakura. Second you have to do my homework until you leave. Third you have to do all my chores and Fourth NO MORE PRANKS!" Flame stood up

"And how am I suppose to do your chores when I can't transform in front of Sakura??" Kuramaroo yelled standing up fast

"I guess you're doing my chores as a dog then" She smirk waiting for Kuramaroo's answer.

Kuramaroo thought about it but he had no choice "Fine it's a deal" He shook hands with her.

An evil grin came across Flame's face as she walked back to her house. She jumped up onto her balcony and laid on her bed.

Kuramaroo ran to the other side of town where he lived. He got the keys to his motorcycle and put oh his helmet covering his hair and eyes. He started up his engine and rode off (YES!!! He has a motorcycle! Who doesn't want one??? CMON!!! Oh well just to tell you both Zuru and Kuramaroo have a motorcycle. I gotta get Zuru in this story)

Sakura went out looking for Roo. She walked into mall to look for him but got caught off-guard by a sale at Hot Topic (THE COOLEST STORE ALIVE!!!!!)

About 20 minutes later she came out with atleast 5 bags of things. "I wonder if Flame will like the shirts I bought her, If she doesn't I'll take them" She laughed at herself while walking out of the mall. Sakura looked in the sky to see the sun almost set. She started to panic "Oh no! If I'm not back by dark Flame will kill me! But the mall I 20 minutes from my house! Oh what am I going do!!" She reached for her cell phone only to find it gone.

"Ahhh shit!!!" She yelled noticing that it was still on her bed "Stupid stupid!" She chanted to herself.

Suddenly a blue motorcycle rode up stopping beside her. She looks at the rider to see his helmet covering his head.

!!!!! Sakura's POV !!!!!

He rode up to me as if it were a dream. He held out his hand asking, "Need a ride??"

At first I thought he was confused by thinking I was someone else until he said "Sakura?? Want a ride home?"

I slowly nodded but hesitantly took his hand climbing onto the back of the motorcycle. He looked back at me pushing up the cover over his eye. He had the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. I practically melted but wait. Why was I falling for a complete stranger? It's like I know him but there's no guy at my school that I like or is there?

"Hold on alright" He said pushing down the cover over his eyes again and starting the engine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist as we started riding off. I didn't even notice it til about 3 minutes later that every second I was holding on tighter and tighter getting closer and closer.

My head laid against his back and I heard my heart skip a beat. He smelled nicely but it wasn't any cologne or anything, it was just well I smell. Suddenly the motorcycle came to a stop in front of my house. I looked at my watch. Had it already been 10 minutes?? It felt like 10 seconds. He looked back saying "We're here"

He sat and waited as I got off the bike. I turned to him asking, "Who are you??"

He just shook his head "For another day" He rode off leaving me standing there. I was in shock until I heard Flame yelling at me. I went to the door looked out onto the street once more then I walked inside.

After the yelling was over I went into my room sitting on the windowsill. I watched out onto the road where he had rode off. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep until I woke up the next morning

!!!!! End of Sakura's POV !!!!!

!!!!! Kuramaroo's POV !!!!!

I rode off from my house driving around for a little bit when I rode to the mall. Who knew I would see HER there. Why did I like her? It was that day, that Saturday we were painting. She was beside me and smiled at me. That smile did it all. It hit me right then and there.

I parked about 50 feet away then when I heard her yelling at herself saying she needed to get home. That gave me an idea. I threw on my helmet and drove over to her.

I asked, "Need a ride?"

She looked at me like I was confused but then I cleared it up by saying her name. "Sakura?? Want a ride home??" I saw her slowly nod and start to get on. I helped her on some then pushed up the cover on my helmet showing my eyes. I turned to her saying "Hold on alright". I saw her eyes that moment. A pale light green color that fit her face perfectly.

We look into each other's eyes for only a second but it felt like a lifetime. I pushed down the cover and started the motorcycle. I felt her hand go around my waist loosely but as I rode off she got closer and closer. When I felt her head lean against my back I think my heart skipped a beat. I took the long way to her house even though it only took about 10 minutes. It was better than 5.

I stopped at her house and stopped the motorcycle. I waited there as she got off.

She turned around asking, "Who are you?"

I shook my head and said "For another day" I looked up to see Flame watching then rode off. It wasn't time to tell her. Not yet. Before I was to far I looked back once more then rode home

!!!!! End of Kuramaroo's POV !!!!!

Sakura got on her school clothes and walked downstairs to find Flame waiting for her "Lets go" Flame got up and they both walked to school.

Flame looked at Sakura "I'll meet you later, I have some business to attend to" She smirk while walking into a hallway.

Zuru and Kuramaroo were at there lockers getting their books out.

"Where were you last night?!?" Zuru asked closing his locker and leaning against it.

"I was out, just going for a ride I think I left my cell phone on my desk sorry." Kuramaroo closed his locker only to see Flame walking towards him. He silently cursed at himself.

"Well look who's coming! It's miss bitch #2!" Zuru said to Kuramaroo and loud enough for Flame to hear. She glared at Kuramaroo "You forget our deal already?"

Kuramaroo looked at Zuru "Back off Zuru"

Zuru looked at him in confusion "What deal!?! You made a deal with her?? What's wrong with you?"

Kuramaroo looked at him "I'll meet you at lunch alright?? I gotta talk to Flame"

Zuru glared at Flame who was smirking and walked off "Yeah whatever"

Flame leaned against the locker "It was you wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her acting innocent starting to walk to his first class.

"You rode Sakura home last night on your motorcycle didn't you?" She asked smirking

"So what if I did? You wanna blackmail me more?" Kuramaroo asked

"Maybe, but I don't feel like it right now. Just to tell you, you better watch that friend of yours. Because now I can tell Sakura one thing and still have another to blackmail with" She smirks and walks to her class leaving Kuramaroo at his.

He growls at her and silently says "Bitch" As he walks into his class sitting down.

(And we are skipping to after school!!!!!!)

Zuru and Kuramaroo both got on their motorcycles. Kuramaroo put on his helmet as Zuru saw Flame and Sakura walking out. He put on his green helmet and asked "What's wrong with you?? You act different now"

Kuramaroo didn't' answer he just started up his engine and waited for Zuru.

Zuru started up his engine and they both rode towards the exit.

The girls looked up at the motorcycles. Sakura looked up at Kuramaroo's motorcycle in shock saying "It's him!!!"

Flame smirked knowing who was behind both those helmets as they rode past. Kuramaroo looked at Sakura before going past. Sakura just looked at them both leave.

"Flame that was him! He rode me home yesterday! So he does go to our school but who is he?? Maybe it's that wonderful Chadoko!!" She yelled

Flame covered her mouth "Quiet my friend. People are staring"

Sakura slightly laughed as they walked home.

Flame threw her stuff on the couch and yelled up to Sakura "I'm going to train be back in three hours"

Flame walked out and into the forest. She was walking for a long time while trying to sharpen her daggers. She sees Zuru training with his daggers. She hid behind a tree watching him. She jumps into the tree continuing to watch him but he's gone.

"what??" She whispers to herself "He can't just disappear" She turns to see a snake near her. She holds in her scream but she backs up. The snake goes nearer and nearer towards her. Flame kept backing up until she was out of branch then she fell to the ground.

She landed on her butt with "OOF

The snake fell beside her and transformed into Zuru.

She looked at him in shock as he smirked.

"You're scared of snakes?!" Zuru smirked as he stood up "Why were you spying on me??"

"I was curious of your power you don't have to scare me have to death" Flame stands up and trys to slap him but Zuru caught her hand.

He pulled it to her hand to her hand and pulled her towards her. His face was 2 inches from her face as he smirks.

Flame glares at him. She said with a cold voice "Let me go before I tear out you voice box"

Zuru looks at her "I always like a challenge" He says going closer to Flame's face.

Zuru could feel Flame's breath but then backs away. He smirks seeing the look on her face "I guess my charm is working again"

Flame growls and pulls her arm from him "Bastard!" Flame gets out a dagger and trys to slash him but he blacks with one of his daggers.

"Gotta be faster babe" He said

Flame takes out three more daggers and throws them. Soon the two were sparring each other in the middle on the forest.

About 2 hours after fighting the two stopped and glared at each other. Flame had cuts on her arms and her shirt was cut at her stomach and shoulder. Zuru had cuts on his chest and legs. His shirt was cut off at the beginning of the spar.

Flame and Zuru looked at each other waiting for the next move. They stared at each other for a moment but then Flame stands up. She put away her daggers onto her belt and turned around.

Zuru smirks "So you're giving up??"

Flame doesn't even turn around and continues walking. She finally says, "No I'm calling it a draw" She disappears into the forest and back home. She takes a shower and walks out to see Sakura drawing a picture of RooRoo. The dog looks at her and just sort of glares.

Flame smirks and walks into her room. Sakura says to RooRoo "Stay still boy"

The dog does so as she finishes the drawing. Flame goes into her room and goes onto her computer.

Flame says to herself "It's almost time to tell her" She smirks as typing on her computer.

---------------------------------------------

Well its VERY short I know but I'm at a writer's block!!! AH!!!! Oh well we'll see what happens to Sakura and Kuramaroo's relationship in the next chapter!!!!! Well that was it!! Emily will be happy I updated!!! I might let her do the next chapter

Til next Chapter

!! Kenzie & Emily !!


End file.
